The True Ending of Pokémon
by Duel-Master-K
Summary: This is the true ending to the show Pokémon as I see it.


The end of Pokémon (literally)  
  
Twenty Years ago  
Ash has just won the Johto League Championship. Ash, Brock, and Misty were on a boat to head back to Ash's hometown of Pallet Town. But today's trip will not turn out as well as they hoped.  
  
Ash had placed his pokémon in his backpack and Pikachu is asleep in his bed. He walked out of his cabin and headed to the deck. Outside, the sky had some dark clouds but nothing that looked like it would threaten the boat. Leaning on the rail, he just let the wind blow on his face. "Man, I can't believe it, not only did I win the Johto League Championship, but they consider me the pokémon master. Mom will be so happy, and Gary will be so jealous." Ash couldn't be any happier. But his happiness would soon end, for a Gyarados is heading right for them. It moved quickly and without warning ran into the boat. The boat shook and the shock wave knocked Ash off the boat. He fell into the water but no one could hear his screams for no one else was outside, nor could they hear him over the storm.  
  
It wasn't until the boat was in port that anyone noticed that Ash was missing. The Coast Guard searched and searched but had no luck. The only thing they found was his hat.  
  
When they heard, everyone was devastated. Ash's mother was completely shocked and unable to even move, Prof. Oak was trying his hardest not to break down, Brock was feeling like it was his fault for not watching out for him, even Gary was saddened that his greatest rival was gone. But out of all of them, Misty took it the worst. When she heard that Ash was missing, she was just as shocked as Ash's mother, but when she heard that Ash was considered dead, she just broke down and cried. Tracy was with Misty and was there to comfort her. But there was something about Tracy, though his friend was gone, he had always had a crush on Misty and now that his competition is gone, he knew that there was no one left to take her from him.  
  
Later that month there was a memorial for Ash. In the center of the town, there was a statue of Ash holding a pokéball in his hand. Ash's head turned slight towards his right shoulder with that smile that always seemed to shine on his face, and on his right shoulder sat a Pikachu seeming to smile back like the one that always traveled with him. At the base of the statue there was an inscription, 'In Dedication to Ash, a true Pokémon Master.' Later that night they had a service for everyone to give their last respects. Misty was the only one who didn't show for she was still too devastated to go.  
  
It has been ten years since Ash has been gone, and everyone was beginning to turn back to normal. Brock and Misty returned to their hometowns. Brock has become an accomplished Pokémon Breeder. Misty joined her sisters in the pokémon shows they held. Ash's mom continues to work in her garden with her Mr. Mime. Prof. Oak and his son Gary, along with Tracy continued their work on studying pokémon.  
Ten Years Later  
  
With it being twenty years now since the horrible death of Ash, a lot has changed. Pallet Town has turned into a small port city. Ash's home is a large garden home. At the lab, Prof. Oak has retired to let his son continue with his work. Gary, with the supervision of his father, has the help of Tracy when he is around. In the main hallway is a board with all the badges Gary earned, on top of the board is an inscription saying 'Gary, pokémon master.' At the bottom of the board is another inscription, 'Ash, the first pokémon master.' Under the board is a small table with the only thing found of Ash, his hat. Tracy himself is sometimes at Pallet Town, and sometimes he is with Misty in Cerulean City. Brock has finally found and married the woman of his dreams. She was a knockout, a combination of Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy. They live in the now closed Pewter City gym where Brock still works as a pokémon breeder.  
  
On this day however, everything everyone thoughts will be changed. At the beach in Pallet Town, the sea was rolling in. On one wave, a body washed up. A man wearing tattered clothes, his hair long and a mess, and a thin beard forming. He begins to cough and slowly wakes up. "Oh man, where am I now? I just hope I can find Pikachu here." The man looks around and walks up the beach to the streets. Walking down a street he runs into the statue. He reads the inscription and looked at the statue. "Wow, this kid must have been good." He soon heads out and sees a house surrounded by flowers. 'Wow, what a place.' As he stands there, the lady working in the garden looks up and sees him. Her eyes instantly light up for a second. 'My son has finally returned. I knew that he wasn't dead.' She slowly gets up and walks over to the man. "Can I help you sir?" He looks at her, "I'm looking for a special Pikachu. He won't listen to anyone but me." That proved it to her that it was her son Ash. "Come inside and we can talk about it more." Once inside, she brings out a big plate of food and some clothes. "There was a Pikachu like that but he left a few days ago. Headed towards Pewter City." Finishing the food he walks into what used to be his room. His mom didn't change a thing since the day he left. Once changed he thanks her for the food and heads towards the direction of Pewter City. As he reaches the edge of Pallet Town, his mom catches up. "Wait, take this with you." She hands him a small bag with some food. "Thank you." He bows his head and heads out. She just stands there and watches him leave; knowing this will be the last time she sees him.  
  
As the sun begins to move lover, Ash reaches the Pokémon lab of Professor Oak. Walking to the door, different pokémon can be heard in the distance. He looks through a window than knocks on the door. A couple of minutes later, a young man with black hair and a sketchbook in his hands answers it. "Hello, how can I help you?" Ash looks at him, knowing that he knew this person but can't remember who he is. "I heard that there is a special Pikachu heading in this direction. Have you seen it?" Before he can answer a voice can be heard from the lab. "Tracy who is it. Never mind who it is, I need your help over here." The person calling Tracy walks to the door and sees Ash. "What do you want?" Tracy looks over at Gary, "he says he is looking for a special Pikachu." Gary narrows his eyes at Ash than looks at the board near the door. "There is only one special type Pikachu, and it belonged to Ash. But Ash is gone but if you really want to find it, head to Pewter City. It may be there." Ash thanks them for their time and heads off. After Ash leaves Tracy heads to his room and opens a small sketchbook. Flipping through the pages, he stops on one and looks shocked. "So, he survived after all. If Misty sees him, things may get a lot harder." He closes the book and runs out. "Gary, I'm off, later." Tracy jumps on his bike and heads onto a short cut to reach Misty before Ash does.  
  
The sun begins to set; Ash reaches the entrance to Pewter City. He walks around, looking at the different buildings. He sees a big building that looks a bit run down and heads towards it in hopes to find a place to stay the night. As he enters, the inside is a wide-open area. A man looks up from his table and yells, "This places is closed. Who are you?" Ash looks over to see his old friend, Brock. Brock gets up and walks over and stands in front of Ash. Ash looks up at him, "I wish I could answer you, but I don't know who I am. I'm here because I heard there was a special type Pikachu around here, have you seen it?" Brock looks at him and shakes his head, "sorry, but you just missed it. It was last seen heading towards Cerulean City." Ash thanks him for his time and heads out. As Ash leaves, Brock's wife walks over to him. "Who was that?" Brock shakes his head, "I don't know. But I have a feeling it was someone great."  
The next day, Ash arrives at Cerulean City in time to see a crowd heading towards the Gym there. Ash takes a seat towards the top of the rows as the show begins. The three Cerulean sisters begin the play, and Ash watches with a smile. All of a sudden the lights shine up to a beautiful woman on the diving board. The announcer introduces her, "and now, the fourth and final Cerulean sister, Misty." Ash leans forward and looks at the woman as she dives. When the announcer says her name, a small flash shines in his mind. He has a flash back to when he first met her and than of their adventures together. "It can't be, the short, red-headed girl I used to hang with grew up to be such a hottie." He gets up and heads out towards the back stage area when the show was over. Once there, he sees Misty as she is drying herself off. He walks up, "Misty?" She turns her head and looks at Ash, "I'm sorry but guests aren't allowed back." She looks at him a bit more carefully and gets a shock. "You can't be him. He died a long time ago. But its true, your Ash." She looks like she is about to break down in tears and Ash moves to comfort her, but is rewarded with a punch to the jaw that sends him hard into the wall. "ASH, HOW DARE YOU DISAPEAR ON US LIKE THAT. I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD. NOW ALL OF A SUDDEN YO JUST APPEAR OUT OF NOWHERE!" Her words where of anger but tears were falling down her cheeks.  
  
Tracy walks over and sees the two. "Damn, he's already here." He looks down to see Ash out cold. He runs over and places an arm on Misty's shoulder. "We need to take him to the hospital now. I believe you really hurt him this time." Misty and Tracy pick Ash up and take him to the pokémon center and to Nurse Joy.  
  
Outside the room Tracy finally calms Misty down. "Misty, it's been a long day. Go home and I will bring Ash back with me when Nurse Joy allows him to leave." Misty smiles and nods and slowly heads home. When she was out of sight, a dark smile crosses his face. "Now is the time to take care of him, for good." Nurse Joy walks out and with Ash next to her. "He should be able to go home now." Tracy nods and leads Ash out of the center. "Ash you said you were looking for Pikachu. Well they say that they have spotted a special one in the forest over there. Lets go look before we head back." Ash's expression went from dark to excited. They both head out into the woods. "I think its better if we split up, we can search more ground that way." Ash nods and heads one way, while Tracy heads another. When he was far enough, Tracy pulls out a pokéball and calls out Scyther. He begins his plan. As Scyther appears, Tracy begins to cry. "Scyther, something terrible has happened. Someone has killed Misty and Togepi." Scyther begins to get enraged by this and begins to evolve into Scizor. Tracy sees Ash in the distance and points to him, "he is the one who killed them. Go, avenge their deaths." Scizor takes off at Ash. There can be heard screaming and blades cutting through bones, than a thud. Scizor soon returns to Tracy and Tracy puts it back in its pokéball. He than heads away from the remains of Ash and after making some distances hits his head on a tree, on purpose to help with his story.  
When Tracy wakes up, two people are running to him. "Tracy, there he is." Its Misty with Officer Jenny right behind her. "Oh Tracy, I was so worried. When you and Ash didn't show up, I got Officer Jenny to help me find you." She looks around, "where is Ash?" Tracy looks around and in a voice with some pain in it, "I don't know. We saw what appeared to be a Pikachu walking in here so we headed to see if it was Ash's. We split up to cover more ground. A couple of minutes later, something ran into me, sending me into this tree. The next thing I know, you are here." While Misty and Tracy are talking, Officer Jenny searches around. There is a loud scream and Officer Jenny walks back, almost looking as white as a ghost. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that your friend Ash has been murdered." When hearing this, Misty drops to her knees and begins crying and Tracy begins to comfort her. In the back of his mind, he smiles and laughs knowing that Misty is finally his. They all soon leave the area and head home.  
  
While this is going on, a small Pikachu walks over to the body of Ash and looks at it. All that can be heard is "Pikachu," than silence.  
The End. 


End file.
